Por favor
by Teal Tea
Summary: Ivan está solo, después de que los países que estaban con él se independizaran. Y a él, la soledad, no le gusta. Prefiere morir antes que vivir en soledad más tiempo.


Bueno, primera vez que publico en ésta página y, cómo no, es angst. Lo lamento, simplemente me es imposible no escribir algo de éste género.

Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni los personajes mencionados en el siguiente escrito me pertenecen, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz, yo simplemente los tomo prestados para escribir ésto sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Por favor...**

 **Capítulo único.**

Estás solo. Todos se fueron, todos te abandonaron. ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Por qué se fueron? Es lo que te preguntas. ¿Era necesario que se fueran? ¿Era necesario que te dejaran solo? Es lo que lamentas.  
Maldices a las guerras. Las maldices y a la vez te ves agradecido, porque gracias a las guerras pudiste estar en un tiempo donde no te sentías solo, donde estabas con tus hermanas y con demás países que querías, que querías mucho. Pero también maldices las guerras, porque las guerras fueron las que te separaron de tu familia… Las guerras provocaron tu soledad.

— Odio esto… —murmuras, hundiéndote más en el colchón de tu cama, ya sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir llorando—.

La soledad, la que tanto odias, volvía a ti como cuando eras un país joven. Y no quieres eso. No quieres volver a los tiempos de soledad, no quieres volver a los tiempos en los que sufrías por estar solo y sin nadie en quien poder confiar.

« _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ » es lo que te preguntas sin cansancio, entre grandes bocanadas de aire que tomas para intentar mermar el sofocamiento que te provocaban los sollozos. Ya no aguantas llorar, ya no lo soportas, pero es que el recuerdo de aquellos a los que consideraste familia alejándose de ti te mata lentamente.

 _Quiero morir._

Miras al techo, con la visión tornándose borrosa y los ojos ardiéndote, empuñando fuertemente la bufanda que te dio tu hermana mayor. Miras el trozo de tela, recordando nuevamente aquellos viejos momentos de felicidad, y no puedes evitar romper en llanto nuevamente.

— Katyusha…

Tu voz se quiebra al decir el nombre de tu hermana. ¿Por qué se fue ella? ¿Por qué se fueron tus hermanas? ¿No era que no te dejarían solo?

 _Me mintieron._

Diriges tu vista a la sucia mesa junto a tu cama, notando la solitaria muñeca Matryoshka que hay sobre ella. Antes, junto a esa muñeca, habían otras que representaban la familia que habían sido. Tú diste una muñeca a ellos, para que no olvidaran lo mucho que les querías.

— Toris… Raivis… Eduard…

Los bálticos, a los que les tenías tanto cariño. ¿Tan mal había sido el trato que les diste para que se fueran? Ellos… Los amabas.  
¿Por qué todo lo que amas se destruye? Es lo que te preguntas.

« _¿Por qué todos me dejan solo?_ » sollozas.

Observas la puerta, esperando oír golpes tras ella, esperando oír a tu hermana pidiendo que se casaran. Incluso eso añorabas. Incluso eso querías. No querías soledad, todo menos eso, incluso si era al precio de vivir en un constante acoso.  
Eso, aunque te asustara, era mejor que la soledad.

— Natalia…

Lloras. Lloras tanto como tus pulmones te permiten. Gritas tanto como tus cuerdas vocales te permiten. Te lamentas tanto como tu mente te permite. Odias todo, no quieres saber nada de nadie ahora que estás completamente solo, ahora que todos te dejaron de lado.

 _Quiero morir._

 _Quiero morir._

 _Por favor, Dios, quiero morir._

Tomas grandes bocanadas de aire, levantándote por fin de la cama. Secas como puedes las lágrimas que aún pasean por tus mejillas rojas gracias al lloriqueo. Acomodas una silla en el centro de la habitación, bajo una de las vigas del techo, y caminas a lo largo de los solitarios pasillos de tu casa buscando una cuerda lo suficientemente larga para lo que planeas hacer.  
Luego de unos largos minutos de búsqueda, logras encontrarla, dirigiéndote otra vez a tu habitación. Te subes a la silla, que te da la suficiente altura para poder amarrar la cuerda en la viga con fuerza. Haces un nudo en la otra punta de la soga, dejando un espacio para que pueda pasar tu cabeza.

Te quitas la bufanda y pones la cuerda en su lugar, mirando fijamente el paisaje blanco que se refleja fuera de la ventana. Odias el invierno. Lo odias.  
Muerdes tu labio inferior hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre y pateas la silla, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Pasa un minuto. Pasan dos. Pasan tres. Pasan diez. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

 _¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué no funciona?_

Llevas tus manos a tu cuello, donde la piel ya se está pelando y la sangre baja a borbotones manchando tu ropa. Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues vivo? ¿Por qué aún respiras? ¿Por qué?

« _Por favor, no quiero esto. Por favor, no lo aguanto. Por favor, por favor, déjame morir_ » imploras de manera suplicante, gimoteando cada vez más alto, mientras tus ojos dejan salir riachuelos de lágrimas que no se detienen por nada.

Imploras porque tu respiración se corte.

Suplicas porque puedas morir.

Anhelas porque tu vida se acabe.

 _Por favor, te lo pido, te lo suplico, ¡Quiero morir!_

Después de dos horas colgado, en el que tu cuello quedaba marcado con una horrible cicatriz, te rendiste. ¿Por qué no pudiste morir? ¿Qué es tan importante para mantenerte en un constante y solitario sufrimiento?

 _Me odio._

 _Anastasia, me odio._

 _¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo, Anastasia? Dime, ¿Por qué?_

En tu cuello, quedó una cicatriz que jamás se iría. Una cicatriz que te recuerda constantemente los momentos de soledad, que te atormenta con el sufrimiento que viviste.

Después de ese intento, hubieron diez más. En todos fracasaste.

Te resignaste a vivir en soledad. Con una muñeca Matryoshka y un marchito girasol acompañándote en la penumbra.


End file.
